Dragonball Dark
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: Four years after the events of Dragonball GT, Pan is invited to a festival by a friend of hers, until new mysterious villians arrive on the scene, as well as the mystery surrounding the Saiyan known as Dark.
1. Episode 1

**Dragonball Dark episode 01: Mysterious Strangers Appears! An Awakening Evil**

**(I don't own the Dragonaball Series. Story's Original characters belong to me, though)**

**4 years have passed since the battle against the seven Shadow Dragons, and Goku's departure with Shenron. Thanks to our hero, peace has been restored; lives continue to tribe, and nothing is disturbing the peace, until the today.**

**

* * *

**

Pan, as a seventeen year old, is flying towards a nearby city. She now sports an orange shirt, blue jacket, tan jeans, and black shoes, and she keeps her orange bandana. Of course since she's aged, she's taller and other parts of her body changes as well, such as a bigger chest, and a curvier waist. Her hair a slightly long then it was before, and she grew of few locks as well, similar to her mothers back when she was younger, and before Pan was ever born.

**While flying happily in sky, she senses something unusual, even in this new age of peace. Oddly, it passes quickly. She shrugs it off and jets off into the distance. She has a friend in that town in particular. **

**She was invited by her to help out and attended a festival. She friend is waiting at small booth. She long yellowish brown hair, tied in a tony tail, and aque blue eyes. She wears a yellow button short sleeve shirt, a long purple skirt, and grown sandals shoes. **

**"Hey, what's up, Rina!" called a familiar voice. Pan had arrived on time. **

**"Pan, you made!" Rina smiled. Pan smiled back. Moments later, the two are talking, "I still can't believe you made here so quickly." Said Rina, "I guess I haven't gotten used to you flying like that yet." She giggled. **

**"Very funny!" Pan chuckled, "So, since you invited me, what's this festival about, anyway?" she asked. **

**"Oh, well, it's a celebration of the town's birth." Rina explained the Pan. **

**"Ah, I see; it's just like a birthday party, right?" Pan guessed. **

**"Yeah, it's the 400****th**** anniversary, not only that, it's the Gift of the Holy Light." Rina began explaining, "You see, every one hundred years,**** it was said that the Holy Light will once again shine on our town Rose Gate, bringing a joyful year for the rest of our lives, and drive the Darkness away.." **

"**And today is the 400****th**** year anniversary, and the time when this Darkness thing is going to be driven away." **

**"Yeah, although, four years ago wasn't exactly a happy event, was it?" **

**"I'd rather not remember that. It's been four years, since I've seen Grandpa." Pan looks up at the sky, remembering the even of four years ago, after Goku defeated Omega Shenron, and rode off with the real Shenron into the skies above. **

**"You really do miss him, don't you?" Rina asked Pan. **

**"A lot actually, but I won't let it get me don't." Pan said with a smile, "So, let's get this festival going!" Pan declared, raising her fist high in the air. Rina smiled at the sight of Pan putting her past behind her, but she does wishes that she could have met Goku at least once in her life, hearing all of the great tales Pan has told her.**

**Later, festival was indeed under way; everyone is enjoying the peaceful parties and feasts, and far selling of items, such as baked and delicious foods, and anything else at a summer festival. **

**But the main event begins today; in the old castle ruins of Roselight, everyone gathers at the ruins of an old stadium. **

**There, everyone listen to a speech given by the Mayor of Rose Gate, "Everyone! This is the 400****th**** year of our villages existence in this age-" as the mayor speaks, Pan and Rina sit next to each other among the crowd. **

**"So, is that's your mayor?" Pan asks Rina. **

**"Yeah, this speech is made every anniversary." Rina answered. **

**"That's cool." Pan replied. **

**"Today is the day when The Holy Light shines upon us, and drives away The Darkness." Mayor continues his speech, "Now, let the Holy Light, shine upon us, and give us peace." The Mayor raises both arms, and a beautiful, pure and warm light shines down. Everyone is silent at the sight of the light, with joyous smiles on their faces. Pan was smiling at as well, until that odd feeling struck her, and she senesced powers coming from somewhere. **

**Rina notices that her smile faded, "Pan, what's the matter?" she asked. **

**Suddenly, a red beam of light shot down and hit the mayor, frying and killing him at the same time, and then two strangely armored men drop down from the center of light. Their armor is a shiny silvery color, and as for the armor itself, there are only the gauntlets, chest plate, and helmet, which looked like that of a dragon's head underneath a black suit. **

**The towns' people begin to panic and run away, fearing what the two knights might do to them next. **

**The two knights proceed to shoot energy blasts at the people in the stands. Each shoot either hits or misses. Rina starts to run, but notices a child alone and sobs for his parents had accidently left him behind. **

**Rina rushes to his aid and shields him from the next attack. It nearly hit her and the child, but Pan steps in and deflects the blast, sending it flying back at the knights. It was canceled out at soon as it hit them. **

**Pan glared at the knights, and looks back at Rina, **"**Rina, go and take the kid and run, I'll handle these guys." She instructed. **

**"But, what about…?" **

**"Relax, I got this." Pan assured, cracking her knuckles. **

**"… I'll come back with help. I swear!" Rina declares, and takes the child and quickly runs out of the stadium. **

**"Don't worry. They're gonna need help." Pan remarked, and charged off the stands and onto the ground below where the knights are standing. She smashes her hand down. The knights jumped up, and shot more energy blasts at her from above. **

**As Pan flew up, she dodged and deflected each of them, and enter a fast moving and relentless blow dealings. **

**One of the knights thew a punch, but Pan snatches it, and swings him around and throw back on the stone stage, and then that knight attemped to send an energy beam at Pan, she avades right, the beam went towards the other knight, and was deflected, and the knight sends out a wave of energy.**

**Pan remaining backwards, puts her hands together and got into postion for a Kamehameha, but was still facing the opposite direction, waiting.**

**"Ka...me...ha...me..." when it came close, she vanished, and the wave hit the other knight, killing him in the prossess. She reappaers behind the last knight, and blows him, "HAA!" she roars as the wave totally obliterates her enemy once and for all.**

**Pan felt another power level, but this one was stronger than the two she just faced; a new knight appeared. **

**This armor was slightly different from the other two; the chest plate looked like a vest, and the gauntlets look similar to wristbands, and his mask only covered the top of his face. He wears black tank top under the armored vest, no armor, but black boots. He has wild spikey black hair, with several locks of hair in bangs.**

**Pan is still floating above him.**

**"You the best they got?" Pan asked the knight, "If your weak like your friends, then you'll have to pay for they died here." she warns. THe knight gives no responce.**

**"Well, if that's the way you want it..." Pan flies straight down towards him, ready for another fight; throwing her fist out ready to strike hi, but it was easy cuaght. She struggles to push him back, but eventually was sent back into the sky, and as soon as she regain balance of herself, the knight had already came at her, and startd dealing blows. Each blow was blocked by Pan, and cease with a rising kick from the left from Pan, and was quickly blocked by this mysterious new opponent.**

**Next was a jab to his face, which was also cuaght, by the wrist. Pan unrapped her fist, and a wave of energy was release, hiting the knight at point blank range.**

**She thought she might have finished him, but the knight appeared right behind her. She quickly turns around, and charges at the knight, preparing to punch, jab and kick, but all avoided easily. Pan continues her assult, but to no evail, but then, she got lucky, and scored a hit on his stomach, which only sent back a little bit.**

**"Looks like somebody's holding back!" Pan stated, she knew the armor was made for his energy to be held back, "What's the point of packing armor like that if it's just going to hold you back?" Pan's question brought an interesting point. The knight waists no time taking off his armor, starting from the vest, to the wristbands, and then the mask, revealing his face, and his monkey like tail. **

**His face made him appear the same age as Pan, he was a handsome boy with black eyes, like most Saiyans, in fact his tail was a Saiyans tail. Pan stared at the tail, and remembered having a tale, but it was cut off sometime after her birth.**

**"Your a Saiyan?" she questions. He gives no responce, but ready into battle postion, "This'll be interesting." Pan smirked, ready for more combat.**

**

* * *

**

Who is this mysterious young man Pan faces? Is he apart of this Darkness, Rina spoke off? The bigger question is; what new adventure has Pan gotten herself into this time?


	2. Episode 2

**Dragonball Dark episode 02: An New World above! the Family of Dark appears**

**(I don't own the Dragonaball Series. Story's Original characters belong to me, though)**

**Last time on Dragonball Dark, Pan was invited by her friend Rina to her town festival, and she saw the Gift of the Holy Light shinning down. That's when three mysterious knights appear and threaten to kill every towns folk, but Pan quickly delt with two of them, but is still fighting the third knight, who turns out to be a Saiyan! Who could this mysterious youth be?**

**

* * *

**

Someone is watching the fight between Pan and the Saiyan, in her throne room. She grins evily as they duke it out. She seems to be enjoying this fight.

The Saiyan and Pan are still fighting, but Pan appears to be loosing the battle, but like her Grandpa Goku when he fought Vegeta for the first time, she's starting to get excited.

She smirk, whiping off a trail of blood off her face, and got back into battle.

The fist throwing rapitly rush to one place to the next. Each strike from Pan was dudged and countered by the Saiyan Knight. One final swing actually made contact and he floats back. Pan takes this chance, and gave mulpitule punches to the knight's stomach, and then blasts him to a nearby wall.

He sticks the landing on the wall and sends energy blasts from his hands. Pan delfects both blasts, and returns the favor, and gives him double palm Masenko, learned from her father, Gohan.

It hit, with the Saiyan Knight not moving. That's not suprised Pan. What suprised Pan was that he was already behind her, and had kicked her in the back and sent her flying towards that wall.

Meanwhile, Rina and the people of Rose Gate are fleeing, when they see group of men standing around looking for directions. These three were Gohan, Goten, and Trunks.

Gohan's looks remained the same, so does his wardrobe.

Trunks' hair however grew longer, and he tied it into a tony tail. He nows wears clothes similiar to his fathers, brown tank top, blue pants, and brown boots.

Goten's has more spikes on the right side of his hair. He now sports a red t-shirt, brown jeans, yellows shoes.

"Uh, excuse me!" Gohan called out to the towns people, "Are you guys from around here? Is this the right town?" he asked.

"Excuse me, but are you Pan's friends?" Rina asked Gohan, "Please, help her! She's in danger!" Rina begs.

"What? Pan is?" Gohan asked, "What's going on?"

"Well, these strange looking knights came, and they killed our mayor, and began targeting everyone in sight. They nearly killed a child, but Pan stepped in and saved us." Rina explained.

**"Pan is strong enough take care of herself now, but... I'm sensing something even more powerful she is. She won't last too long at this rate." said Trunks.**

**"Then, we can't let her fight alone." said Gohan.**

**"If she's in trouble, then whoever she's fighting must be powerful. In our father's stead, we gotta make sure things stay peacful around. Let's go!" said Goten, ready for more action.**

**Meanwhile, Pan is indeed in trouble, the Saiyan is beating her, and she can bearly defend herself. She's trained three times over, and is probably as strong as some of her friends and family, but this knight apparently surpasses her, like most enemies would in the past.**

**"I won't be able to win against this guy..." she realizes, stubbornly standing up, "But, I still have to- huh?" Pan senses familiar powers; Gohan, Goten, and Trunks finally arrive. **

**Trunks kicks the Saiyan in the back, and sent flying in the air, and then Goten appeared in front the flying Saiyan and double kicked him and he sent flying away in the opposite direction, and finally Gohan, after chanting "Ka... me... ha...me... HAAA!" he blew the Saiyan away with a family favorite, Kamehame wave.**

**The blast carried him a far distance from Rose Gate, however, the Saiyan managed to escape the wave, but, the blast left him weakened, and most of his clothes were burnt. With no time to spare, the Saiyan charges back to Rose Gate's Theatre.**

**Meanwhile, the post celebration with Pan and friends, later joined only by Rina, was slightly cut short, when a streak of red light shot across the air, and bounced into the Holy Light, and it vanished.**

**"What was that?" asked Goten.**

**"That's what I want to know." Pan replied.**

**"Um... there was another legend." said Rina, which the fours attention, "They say that, there's another world, beyond the Holy Light." Rina explained.**

**"Something tells that guy was a resident of that world." said Trunks.**

**"But, he had a tail." said Pan, "A Saiyan tail, like Grandpa used to have."**

**"So... he's a Saiyan, then...?" said Gohan in disbelief.**

**Meanwhile, the mysterious Saiyan is comfronted by the same person who was watching the battle between him and Pan. It was a young well endowed, beautiful, yet sadistic looking woman wearing nothing more then a white tunic, with a long grey cloth rapped around her arms. She had sea blue long hair, and crystal red eyes. Her name is Maze, the Queen of the World that Rina speaks of.**

**She grinned evily, "Dark... you were suppose to destroy that wrechet town as soon as you got there." said Maze, "Yet, a little girl gave you so much trouble, and then her friends sudden showed and quickly kicked your ass, and you brought it back here in one piece."**

**Dark didn't responded. Maze sits up from her throne, and walks down the steps to Dark, as he stood still looking down at his foot. Maze crepts behind him, hugged him like a lover. **

**"With your power, you could've crushed her and those fools easily." Maze whispered, "Mommy's very disappointed in you." Maze added, and releases him, and walks back to her throne.**

**"Well, you should be on your way now. Go and get some sleep. I've got something to talk about with someone else." said Maze, and sat down on the throne. With that done, Dark left the throne room. ****Dark continued to walk down a huge hall way, and is met with a passing soldier.**

**"Hey, sounds like Queen Maze has been breathin' down your neck, Prince." said the soldier. **

**Dark didn't respond, and kept walking. This soldier is actually a friend of Dark's. The soldier had only a black tanktop, large silver guantlets on his arms, brown pants, and black boots. His name was Vija. He had shady skin, and brown hair. Had also had red eyes.**

**"Jeez, gloomy as ever now." said Vija, and walked into the throne room.**

**Dark makes to it to the castle courtyard, and overheard several soldiers talking.**

**"Man, days like this just ain't no fun anymore." said a soldier.**

**"Hey, I'd really like to see how my kids are doing. Before, war was never a problem, but now that the King is dead, and Queen Maze has gone pycho, things just won't be the same." said a second soldier.**

**"I liked her better when she was nice and gentle queen." said a third. They all chatter ceased when one of the soldiers catch sight of Dark, they stood still in halt postion nervously. Dark walks away.**

**"The Prince is kind gloomy now, too." said the first soldier, that's when the others hush him. **

**Dark paid no mind to them and went straight to his room. He sat on his bed, and remembered how life was back when peace was alive in this world. The late King Goliath, and a pure hearted, and motherly Queen Maze, hold a baby Dark in their arms. Years later, Goliath began training a Kid Dark, with Maze watching. When with Maze, Dark would always cling to his mother like a spoiled child. Now, as a teenager Dark bested his father in a sparring match. Dark looks happily to Maze, and she smiles warmly. Goliath was impressed as well. Dark would have made a good king, but oneday, the King mysteriously died, and Maze was left broken. Dark is now a young adult at age eighteen.**

**"... Father..." Dark mumbled.**

**Meanwhile, Vija is speaking with Queen Maze.**

**"Vija, where Dark mysteriously failed, you will carry out the destruction of Rose Gate, and kill the rest of those Saiyan bastards." Maze ordered.**

**"With all due respect my queen, wasn't Rose Gate not your home years ago before the king had cho-" Vija was interupted when Maze kicked him in the chin and sent him flying into the door.**

**"Questioning me like that won't be so pleasent next time! I'm letting you live, becuase I'm giving you a special job to do." Maze said, as she walked over to the sliding Vija. Vija finally landed on the ground, and Maze planeted her one of her bare feet in the middle of his face.**

**"Rose Gate is the only opstacle standing in the Demon's way. Once it's destroyed, it has no way of invading the Earth and casting it's power over it. Golaith sealed that thing up, and it's getting ready to blow. Destroy that town and make sure nothing is left." Maze explains, gridin gher foot in Vija's face, and finally pulls it away.**

**"Yes, ma'am! I will obey." Vija said. Moments later, Vija is at the World Gate; a partol that will take him to Earth, and will only bring him to Rose Gate.**

**"First the king dies, Dark and Maze change, and now we got the threat of the Darkness to worry about..." Vija thought, "What will we do. King Goliath knew how to seal it up, now he's dead." Vija added.**

**Vija jumps in a second later. Meanwhile, Maze, begins chuckling, and them turns into a sadistic maniacal luaghter. A dark aura surrounds the queen. This shadowy aura turns into a humanoid figure, with an evil smiley face. **

**

* * *

**

So, it appears the Darkness is not a myth after all. The once loving, now cruel Queen Maze is planning to destroy Rose Gate on it's partol so this evil won't escape to Earth. King Goliath could seal the entity, but now he is dead. But, there is still mystery about Dark's past; how did he survive Frieza's Supernova? How did the King die, and how did Maze end up the way she is now?


End file.
